<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Erotic Adventures of Lady M by Rheynin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025261">The Erotic Adventures of Lady M</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheynin/pseuds/Rheynin'>Rheynin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bisexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Bisexuality, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, tag team sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheynin/pseuds/Rheynin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josephine begins a relationship with Elara Trevelyan, she knows she’s in for something big. She just never expected it to be quite like this.</p>
<p>Not that she’s complaining.</p>
<p>(A collection of shorts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan, Josephine Montilyet/Original Character(s), Josephine Montilyet/Original Female Character(s), Josephine Montilyet/Trevelyan, Josephine Montilyet/Varric Tethras, Varric Tethras/Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tension that’s been building between Inquisitor Elara Trevelyan and Ambassador Josephine Montilyet finally boils over, and Elara invites her to her room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josephine stood outside of the Inquisitor’s chambers, fiddling with her necklaces nervously. She hadn’t been completely ignorant of the lingering looks and flirtatious comments- far from it. She enjoyed their banter, particularly the way the Inquisitor’s breath hitched each time her fingers teased the buttons of her shirt, or how she moaned quietly if she came upon her bent over, presumably looking for another item she’d dropped in her frequent clumsiness. It was a wonderful distraction, a way to relieve tension and find a bit of joy in the chaotic world they’d been thrown into.</p><p>She just hadn’t expected anything to come of it.</p><p>Elara Trevelyan was nobility. She was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, one of the most powerful women in Thedas. Hardly a day passed that she didn’t receive a veritable bundle of letters from admirers, lords and ladies vying for her hand in marriage, promising riches and luxury beyond her wildest dreams. She was wealthy, high borne, and stunningly gorgeous, adored universally among the Inquisition, and lusted after by most of them as well. Even Blackwall, the solitary Grey Warden, stood straighter when she walked by, smoothing his hair and stroking his beard . . . and not only his beard, if the sounds she’d heard from the upper levels of the stable were anything to go by. So why would she choose the fallen Antivan ambassador, when she could have anyone?</p><p>Yet that afternoon, when the final meeting of the day was done, Elara had lingered in her office. When all of the others were gone, she’d perched on Josephine’s desk, her dark eyes following every movement. Her tongue had run across those red lips of hers, distracting Josephine, making her spill ink, and when she’d reached out to clean it, Elara’s hand had covered hers. Trembling, and knowing Elara was fully aware of just how badly, she’d looked up, and Elara had cupped her face with her free hand.</p><p>“Lady Montilyet,” she’d purred, and just her voice had made the space between Josephine’s thighs suddenly wet. “I have watched you some time, and we have spoken, to our mutual pleasure. But I have a wish . . . a desire, if you will.”</p><p>She’d emphasized the word ‘desire’, subtly, leaving little doubt of her intentions, but had made them all the more clear with her next words, filling any remaining blanks with her actions.</p><p>“I believe, my lady,” she’d whispered, cupping Josephine’s chin and leaning in close, “that we should know each other more . . . intimately.”</p><p>Again, she stressed the final word, her thumb running lightly across Josephine’s lips. Immediately, her body responded, nipples hardening beneath her silken shirt, her sex pulsing in delicious anticipation, and she’d stared up at Elara, now smiling.</p><p>“Only if you choose, of course. I might be the Inquisitor, but I would not take that which is not given freely. So the choice is yours.”</p><p>She’d tilted her head, questioning, and Josephine had responded numbly.</p><p>“Yes, Inquisitor.”</p><p>Elara smiled again, uncrossing her legs, and brought Josephine’s hand to her lips. She kissed it gently, then held it against her chest as if in delight. </p><p>“Excellent, so we understand one another.” She let go of Josephine, sliding off of the desk and leaning towards her. “I will leave my door unlocked. If you wish, come to me when the castle has stilled. I will await you eagerly. However, if you choose otherwise, simply tell me now, or do not show, and I will trouble you no more, and take my affections elsewhere.”</p><p>Josephine’s heart had dropped at the mere thought of it, of her no longer being the object of the Inquisitor’s attention. Certainly, she was shy and uncertain, unused to such bold deeds and affairs, but she wasn’t going to lose Elara to another. So she had steeled herself, marching (even if timidly) to her door, where she now stood. Hesitating. Why was she hesitating? Elara was beautiful, kind, and she desired her. Josephine returned her feelings. There was nothing to question.</p><p>Before she could second guess herself, Josephine opened the door, slightly firmer than she’d intended, and closed it quietly behind herself. She climbed the stairs to the Inquisitors room with her stomach in anxious knots, worried beyond count that, somehow, she’d misunderstood, and that she’d be laughed at.</p><p>Her worries vanished the moment she reached the top of the stairs and took in the scene.</p><p>Candles were everywhere, their flickering light and radiant heat giving off an immediate air of comfort and romance. Somehow, Elara had gotten roses, too, dozens of deep red roses she had scattered around the fireplace, on the desktop, and across the nightstands and dressers, leaving the bed, couch, and most of the floor free for other uses. And at the center of it all was Elara, dressed in a sheer black robe that didn’t quite conceal her nakedness, and holding two glasses of wine.</p><p>“Good,” she smiled at Josephine, handing her one of the glasses, “I’d hoped I hadn’t misread the situation.”</p><p>Josephine took several deep gulps of wine, hoping it would bolster her courage, as Elara took hold of her hand. Gently, she lead her to the bed, where Josephine finished her first glass of wine before sitting beside her.</p><p>“Careful, Josephine. This is strong stuff,” she laughed as she refilled her glass. “I’d hate for this to end with you too drunk for everything I have planned.”</p><p>As the warmth of the wine ran through her, Josephine began to feel herself relax, and she turned to Elara. With her free hand, she reached to take down her hair, letting it fall in dark waves about her shoulders as the Inquisitor gasped, reaching to caress it.</p><p>“I’ve never seen your hair down before. It’s lovely, Josephine.”</p><p>“As is yours, Inquisitor,” she returned, trailing her fingers along the silvery locks. Of course, the Inquisitor wore her hair down often, but Josephine had never had the opportunity to touch it before. She’d wondered often if it was as fine as it looked, like strands of spiderweb, or silk, and if it smelled like she imagined it.</p><p>“Elara,” the Inquisitor giggled, then gasped as Josephine impulsively pressed her face into her neck. Her hair smelled like soft, sweet powder, like white flowers and fresh fruit. With the sudden realization of what she’d done, Josephine drew back slightly.</p><p>“My apologies, Inquisitor, I only-“</p><p>“Elara,” she stressed again, brushing Josephine’s hair back from her face. “Call me Elara. Here, I’m not the Inquisitor, and you’re not the ambassador. It’s just . . . us.”</p><p>“Yes, In-“ she stopped herself. “Elara.”</p><p>Suddenly Elara’s lips were on hers, warm and pliant as her hand crept up Josephine’s thigh to cup behind her hip. Without even thinking about it, Josephine responded in kind, her hand trailing leisurely across Elara’s breast as her mouth opened to her, their tongues moving against each other. For a moment, Elara pulled back, breathing Josephine’s name, and then Josephine dove in for another kiss. This one was more eager, full of fire and the lust she’d kept pent up for far too long.</p><p>Elara’s hands sought the front of Josephine’s shirt, fumbling clumsily with the tiny buttons in her hurry to get past them. After a moment, Josephine took over, her hands flying as Elara’s tongue explored her mouth hungrily. Both women were already moaning heavily in anticipation of what was to come, their skin flushed with the heat of desire. When, finally, her shirt had been opened, Elara pulled her mouth from Josephine’s to get a view of her prize.</p><p>Josephine’s dark skin burned brightly against the golden silk of her shirt, a fine sheen of sweat glistening across her heaving chest. Though the globes of her breasts weren’t yet fully visible, Elara could see enough to tell they were plump and firm, heavy enough to fill her hands satisfyingly, but not so large as to get in the way. With a deep growl of appreciation, she leaned into Josephine’s neck, working hot kisses down and across her chest as her hands parted the fabric of the shirt, sliding it from her shoulders.</p><p>The moment her mouth closed around the first swollen bud, Josephine moaned with wanton desire, clasping Elara’s hand and bringing it up to her other breast. Every hesitant thought, every distraction, was gone, replaced by the pleasure of Elara’s mouth and Elara’s hand, and by thoughts of what was to come. With her eyes closed, head leaned back, Josephine gave herself over completely.</p><p>“Josephine,” Elara whispered from between her breasts, her fingers toying with the hard buds of her nipples, “Josephine, how many nights have you laid alone in bed, your hand between your thighs, and thought of me? How many times have you cried my name into the darkness and wished I was there?”</p><p>“Too many,” she moaned in response, hands searching for the lone strip of fabric that held Elara’s robe closed, “more than I want to think about.”</p><p>“I thought of you, too,” she confessed. She leaned to draw a circle around Josephine’s breast with her tongue, lapping and nipping at the now taut nub. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”</p><p>“You have me, Elara,” Josephine sighed. “I am yours, my lady, my Inquisitor, my queen.”</p><p>She stared up at Elara through heavy-lidded eyes as she stood before her, her robe now laid on the ground. If she’d been disappointed at the lack of contact when she moved away from her, it was all made up for now. Elara was beautiful, more beautiful than she’d dared imagine, her body lithe and strong, with full, heavy breasts that swayed as she moved, and the triangle of her sex finely dusted with the same silvery hair on her head. Unable to help herself, Josephine’s hands grasped Elara’s hips, pulling her forward as her tongue darted out to dip between her legs. One swift swipe, and Antivan curses fell from her lips as Elara moaned above her.</p><p>“Never before have I tasted such deliciousness,” she murmured, her eyes locked on Elara’s. Her only response was to lift one leg, placing it over Josephine’s shoulder, and use one hand to brace herself against the wall. The other hand she slipped into her hair, pulling her head forward and placing it back between her legs.</p><p>Josephine took the hint eagerly, sliding her tongue up and down the length of her slit before wrapping her lips around the silken bud at its apex and beginning to suck. In no time at all, Elara’s hands were firmly behind her head, her moans echoing against the walls as she rode Josephine’s face as hard as she could. From between her legs, Josephine could do nothing but continue, enjoying the view of those heavy breasts bouncing hard as Elara sought her pleasure.</p><p>She was surprised, then, when Elara suddenly pulled away, leaning down and kissing her hard on the mouth and knocking her backwards onto the bed. By way of explanation, she tugged at the clothes that Josephine still wore, panting against her ear.</p><p>“Off, Josie. I need you naked. Want to taste you, my love, want your sweetness on my tongue.”</p><p>She rushed to do as she was asked, tossing her clothing carelessly onto the floor before taking Elara in her arms. As they kissed passionately, she reveled in the feeling of their bodies touching, of soft skin against soft skin, their breasts rubbing together as their hips pulsed against each other. Then, suddenly, Elara was kissing her way downward, spreading her thighs apart, and locking her mouth on her. She positively devoured her, rolling her eyes in pleasure as if she were the one receiving, instead of giving. </p><p>“Maker, Josephine,” she groaned during a short break, “you’re a fucking Antivan goddess, with your perfect snatch. I could go down on you for hours.”</p><p>“I think . . . I think that could be arranged . . ,” she managed to pant out, and then Elara resumed her place between her legs and all she could do was moan.</p><p>Soon, Josephine felt the crest of her orgasm rising within her, her moans turning into desperate whimpers as Elara thrust her tongue against her.</p><p>“Cum for me, my love, my goddess.”</p><p>“No,” Josephine panted. “No, come here. I want us to cum together.”</p><p>Smiling, Elara climbed over her, letting Josephine pull her down on top of her and roll them to their sides. She kissed her hard, fondling her breasts for a few moments before pulling away and staring deeply into Elara’s eyes. Her first two fingers slipped into Elara’s mouth, where she sucked them briefly before letting Josephine pull them away and slip them between her legs. Then, with a mischievous and incredulous grin, Elara did the same, letting Josephine suck her fingers before she slid them down and pressed them against Josephine’s swollen clit, rubbing in the same circular pattern Josephine was using on her.</p><p>Neither of them were sure how long they laid their, stroking each other and moaning in their passion, but it was Elara who began the fall into bliss. Her moans slowly began to rise in pitch, from deep, guttural sounds to great crying gasps, and then, suddenly, to Josephine’s name as her head fell backwards, her back arching as her hips worked hard against Josephine’s. Their fingers were trapped between them, still pulsing, as she screamed through her orgasm, and then all at once Josephine was there as well. All four fingers worked hard against both clits as they pressed harder and harder against each other, chasing more pleasure, and more, and more, until, finally, the room had cleared of the last lingering echos of their screams, and they collapsed against one another.</p><p>There was a profound silence, so far removed from their earlier pleasures, as if trying to give them the respect they deserved after such a sacred act. They only held each other, panting, trying to regain their composure. When they’d finally calmed, Elara stroked the side of Josephine’s face gently, until she suddenly grasped her hand. Saying nothing, Josephine took the fingers that had been between their legs into her mouth, sucking off their juices, then did the same to her own hand. When their fingers were clean, she leaned into Elara’s chest and sighed.</p><p>“Elara, my love?”</p><p>“Yes, my goddess?”</p><p>“Promise me that we will fuck like that as often as possible.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Inspiration Cums . . . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josephine is Varric’s biggest fan, outside of Cassandra. So when Elara hears he’s hit a wall with his latest novel, she invites him to get a little inspiration.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, shit,” Varric mumbled, adding another ball of paper to the pile. “It’s all horseshit.”</p>
<p>“Problem, Varric?” Elara asked, throwing her leg over the bench to sit beside him.</p>
<p>“Nah, not really.” He pushed the quill and stack of paper away. “Just beginning to think I’m a hack, not a novelist. I’m at a dead end. The pirate queen has just saved the fair maiden from a loveless marriage, and is declaring her undying love for her. Then she’s going to ravish her, but I have absolutely no idea how.”</p>
<p>Elara stared at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to branch out,” he replied, somewhat uncomfortably. “I want to write for more than just hopeless romantics and horny old ladies. There are lots of other people out there and . . ,” he sighed. “Maybe it’s a mistake. I mean, I’m a guy. I know how to write guy sex scenes, it’s natural. But women with women . . . I got nothing.”</p>
<p>“You could ask Sera?”</p>
<p>Varric gave her a dirty look. “Last time I asked Sera for advice I nearly got my head skewered. I . . . don’t think she’s exactly the ‘literary’ type. But . . . .”</p>
<p>Elara gave him a cautiously curious look.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’m only suggesting this because I’m desperate, and I have literally NO other ideas. But, uh . . . you and Ruffles, well . . . you’ve got a thing going, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes? And . . . ?”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you could let me . . . ?”</p>
<p>As Elara realized what he was trying to suggest, she burst out laughing, much to Varric’s annoyance.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’m only asking because I consider you both good friends, and I trust you. You won’t rat me out or make things weird. And before you suggest it, I’m not gonna ask you to describe it to me, because then I might as well just have you write it for me, and that wouldn’t me MY work.”</p>
<p>“All right, Varric. I’ll see what Josephine has to say, but I’m not promising anything.”</p>
<p>Josephine turned on her heel in Elara’s chamber, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Absolutely NOT, Elara. I’m not letting someone watch us!”</p>
<p>“Josie, it’s not just ‘someone’, it’s Varric. And he needs help.”</p>
<p>“Well, if he’s having sexual dysfunction, he can take it up with someone else!”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that! This isn’t for fun, it’s research. He needs input for his latest book.”</p>
<p>Josephine tilted her head slightly, intrigued.</p>
<p>“He’s trying to write a lesbian pirate romance.”</p>
<p>She turned, facing Elara.</p>
<p>“And he just needs . . . an example. Of what ladies do. Together. In bed.”</p>
<p>Josephine tapped her chin thoughtfully. “And . . . this is only for his book?”</p>
<p>Elara nodded. “Nothing else.”</p>
<p>“And it’s only Varric? And he won’t tell anyone?”</p>
<p>“Not unless you want him to, Josephine. Varric spreads tales, but you know he won’t let anyone know WHO he watched unless he gets the okay from us.”</p>
<p>Elara moved toward Josephine, taking her in her arms.</p>
<p>“I won’t ask you to do this unless you’re absolutely certain you want to. Varric will figure it out eventually, even if it’s not accurate, and we can keep everything between us.”</p>
<p>“Do you . . . WANT to do this, Elara?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “I’m not modest. I’ve been watched before, and it’s not bad, sometimes it’s kinda fun. But, again, I want you to be comfortable.”</p>
<p>Josephine smiled a shy, mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“It COULD be fun. And . . . it’s only Varric. For his books.”</p>
<p>“I know you’re a fan, Josie.”</p>
<p>A few hours later, the three of them were in the Inquisitor’s quarters, with Varric seated on the sofa, grinning eagerly.</p>
<p>“Okay, ladies. Just pretend I’m not here.”</p>
<p>“That’s going to be difficult, Varric, since you’re four feet away,” Elara quipped.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Just . . . proceed.”</p>
<p>Josephine and Elara sat on the bed, their knees touching. Suddenly Josephine giggled.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. This is just so . . . strange.”</p>
<p>“We can stop?” Elara suggested, an idea Josephine rejected quickly. </p>
<p>“I want to. I’d like to help Varric with his novel. I just need to get in the mood, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Elara leaned forward, cupping Josephine’s face, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. As she slipped her tongue into Josephine’s mouth, her hand moved down, slowly, to caress her breast.</p>
<p>“Does that help, Josephine?”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” she responded breathlessly, then leaned her head back as Elara poured kisses along her throat and chest. With a soft moan, Josephine gripped Elara’s shoulders, then began working her fingers down the buttons of her tunic.</p>
<p>She shifted to her knees before her, turning her back to Varric as she bared Elara’s skin and took her nipple into her mouth. Over her head, Elara winked at a wide-eyed Varric, then leaned into Josephine’s touch. Her mouth moved hungrily from one breast to the other as she unfastened her own shirt, letting Elara slip her hands inside. </p>
<p>“I love your touch, my lady, my Elara. Every moment my skin isn’t against yours is agony.”</p>
<p>Fisting her hand in Josephine’s hair, Elara pulled her mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, sliding the silken shirt from her shoulders in a single, smooth move. Their breasts pressed hotly against one another, hands sliding across backs and pulling each other closer, craving the delicious feeling of skin against skin. Elara cupped her hands over Josephine’s ass, pulling her hard against her with a moan.</p>
<p>“Your pussy, Josephine,” she demanded, “let me taste it.”</p>
<p>With a sly smile, she stood, lowering her skirt and leaving her body completely exposed to the stares of Elara and Varric. To Varric’s credit, he composed himself quickly, covering his gasp with a cleared throat. When Josephine turned to look at him over her shoulder, he smoothed his hand across his lap in an attempt to hide his growing arousal, failing miserably. He’d always said humans didn’t do anything for him, but he’d never seen something quite like this.</p>
<p>And then Josephine leaned forward, putting one knee on the bed beside Elara, and gave him a look he could only describe as inviting as Elara’s tongue trailed between her thighs. Her back arched, showing him the soft, full curve of her ass, and suddenly he wanted to touch it. He wanted its firm weight in his hands, his face pressed between her cheeks to lap at her back, just as Elara lapped against her front. Andraste’s ass, he was NEVER going to be able to think of Josephine the same way again.</p>
<p>Elara leaned back, falling against the bed as she tugged Josephine down with her in a harsh, demanding kiss. Her leggings were still on, something she intended to remedy as quickly as possible, and so she stood, leaving Josephine whining and writhing on the bed in lustful need. But Josephine had other ideas, and no sooner had she touched her laces than Josephine pulled her down again. This time there was no hesitation, she spread her legs wide before Elara, and Varric could see her, slick, wet, and pulsing with need before she disappeared again behind Elara’s tongue. Her moans were frantic, hips bucking against Elara for all she was worth, until Elara managed to gasp out over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Varric? Favor.” Her face was pressed between Josephine’s legs again for a moment, then she managed more. “Pants off? Mine. Please?”</p>
<p>And then she was buried again between Josephine’s thick thighs. The musk of sex was heavy in the air, and, despite his promise of professional detachment, Varric’s cock was throbbing painfully between his legs. Now, somehow, he was supposed to undress one of his best friends, one of the loveliest women he’d ever known, and only watch as she devoured her girlfriend’s pussy. </p>
<p>With a groan of frustration, he reached around her waist to unfasten her ties, trying hard not to rub his aching cock against her in the process. And he wanted too . . . Andraste’s sacred knickers, he wanted to. Forget about professionalism, tact, and decorum, he wanted to be sandwiched between them, their hands playing through his hair, two fingers buried deep in each wet pussy. He wanted kisses, he wanted their hands all over him, he wanted to make them both cum and then let them torture him until it hurt, finally releasing and squirting over them both.</p>
<p>While he was busy working Elara’s pants down her legs, Elara’s mouth had been busy working Josephine into an absolute frenzy. She came with a great steaming cry, locking Elara’s body between her knees and nearly knocking him to his ass in the process. By the time he regained his bearings, Josephine was coming down from her high, Elara’s head resting against her pelvis, and her ass against his face.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Josephine reached down, gesturing him to move forward. When he did, she took his chin in her hand tenderly, pushing his face towards Elara.</p>
<p>“Taste her. I . . ,” she turned to Elara now, who was looking up at her with wide eyes. “Elara, my love, can I watch him with you?”</p>
<p>Elara stood, taking off her leggings the rest of the way and sitting naked on the bed beside Josephine. She leaned to kiss her, making Varric’s cock twitch painfully inside his trousers, then turned to him again.</p>
<p>“I’m always up for anything,” Elara said, “but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You’re already more personally involved than we’d agreed. If you want to, you can walk out of that door, and we’ll never talk about this again.”</p>
<p>Varric looked down at where his cock strained against his pants, then back up at Elara and Josephine.</p>
<p>“And if I don’t want to walk away?”</p>
<p>The two women shared a look, then each of them grabbed one of Varric’s hands.</p>
<p>“Then, Master Tethras,” Josephine purred, “we’ll make certain you have plenty to write about.”</p>
<p>They wasted no time in tearing his clothes away, both taking the time to marvel at his unexpected girth. Then, suddenly, soft breasts pressed against both his chest and his back, and his face was turned from one side to the other as they took turns kissing him, tongues tangling together with desperate need. Their hands wrapped around his cock at the same time, pumping it hard and fast, until he could barely breathe with the pleasure of it, on the verge of spilling far too quickly for his liking.</p>
<p>As he pushed their hands away, he smiled devilishly at them.</p>
<p>“So . . . didn’t somebody say something about wanting to watch?”</p>
<p>Josephine’s face burned bright.</p>
<p>“I did . . . but only if you want to.”</p>
<p>“Ruffles, I’d do anything for you. Or with you, for that matter. Any lines you wanna draw?”</p>
<p>Josephine shook her head. “I want to see her with someone else. Anything. Everything.” She whispered breathlessly. “As long as she’s pleased.”</p>
<p>Varric turned his eyes toward Elara. “You? Any ‘must nots’ you wanna get out?”</p>
<p>“No,” she purred, trailing her finger down the thick trail of hair on his chest. “I have to admit, I’ve always been curious about you, Varric.”</p>
<p>“Then hold on,” he smirked. “You’re in for one hell of a ride.”</p>
<p>He cupped his hands behind Elara’s knees, jerking her abruptly forward and toward his hips before laying his body atop hers. For all his sturdiness, she was delicate, yet amazingly strong. Her skin was the soft velvet of new growth beneath his lips as they trailed downward, the hair between her legs as fine as cobwebs. And when his mouth touched her for the first time, she was sweeter than the finest honeyed wine. He lingered between her legs as long as he could, lapping up that sweetness as she moaned above him, and all while Josephine looked on in delight.</p>
<p>With a second glance, he noticed that looking on wasn’t the only thing Josephine was doing. Though her eyes were entirely focused on the way Varric looked between Elara’s legs, her hand moved swiftly between her thighs, circling the swell of her clit with increasing desperation. With a mischievous grin, he placed his hand on her ankle, sliding it upward until he could slip two fingers inside of her. Deftly, her curled them forward, pumping them against the tender spot inside of her, until she was screaming again. Elara kissed her, swallowing her screams as she fondled her breasts, until, finally, Josephine collapsed backwards onto the couch. </p>
<p>“I . . . I cannot take any more,” she panted. “Please, Varric. Elara.”</p>
<p>Elara coyly folded her knees beneath her, thrusting her breasts toward Varric. As he reached out to take them in his hands, he paused to look over at Josephine.</p>
<p>“You’re sure this is alright, Ruffles? I don’t wanna step on any toes.”</p>
<p>Utterly spent, Josephine wheezed out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Trust me, Varric. There’s more than enough of Elara to go around.”</p>
<p>“Well. Alright, then.”</p>
<p>He took her breasts in hand, tentatively at first, testing their firmness, their weight in his hand. Plump and soft, they were so like Dwarven breasts that he soon found himself burying his face in them, teasing her nipples lightly with his tongue. And she moaned through it all, leaning back to give him better access, spreading her legs and inviting him between them. With a tight hold on her ass, he pulled her hard against him, sliding his hard cock between her folds as she groaned in pleasure. </p>
<p>The next thing he knew, she’d flipped onto her stomach, the curve of her ass presented to him like a gift, and who was he to deny it? As he lined himself with her opening, he licked his thumb, then began slowly stroking it against her hole while his cock filled her soaking pussy. She called his name, pushing backwards against him, desperate for relief from the teasing, and obliged happily. Immediately, his hips began to pound against her, cock bottoming out deliciously at the end of every stroke, until she was a moaning mess beneath him, his thumb pressed firmly inside of her, and he could feel his own end coming fast.</p>
<p>He withdrew from her suddenly, not ready yet for his climax, but she was greedy, so greedy that she turned immediately to take him into her mouth. He nearly came on the spot, her mouth was so good around him, and had to push her off forcefully, leaving her writhing in frustration while he collected himself. Josephine threw herself back in straightaway, fingers working fast against while he looked on, and soon Elara’s back was arched tight, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>And still, she wanted more. She drew Varric down on top of her, sliding him inside of her even as she kissed Josephine, whose mouth moved down to Elara’s breasts. As she sucked, her eyes met Varric’s, and one hand slid down to spread Elara’s pussy wide, toying with her clit.</p>
<p>That was enough. Varric’s eyes grew wide as he felt the pulse of his orgasm coming on, and he jerked away from Elara. He only barely made it outside of her body before hot cum shot from him, landing on Josephine’s arm and across Elara’s stomach.</p>
<p>This time it was Elara who caught his eyes, leaning forward to swipe her tongue across Josephine’s skin. Hungrily, she lapped up Varric’s seed, a sight that turned him on more than he wanted to admit. And when she was done, it was Josephine’s turn, mouth clearing away the seed that had pooled along Elara’s slit and working her quickly into a second orgasm that shook her body and left her limp against the bed.</p>
<p>As Josephine took her into her arms, they looked over to where Varric stood, sorting out his clothes.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to stay, if you like,” Elara yawned.</p>
<p>“Of course, Varric. There is no need to rush.”</p>
<p>With a low chuckle, Varric shook his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that might not be the best idea. I stay, somebody moves the wrong way, and we’ll end up starting all over again. It was tempting enough, seeing the way the two of you cleaned each other up.”</p>
<p>He tugged his tunic over his head, then began to head downstairs.</p>
<p>“Besides,” he called back to them, “I’ve got some writing to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>